deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shienify
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Death Note Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse LOOK Death Note Fanon Wiki Because it has been so long since this wiki was started we will take the right of this wiki... JK! This is Jenjie, the new dude to the wiki and I want to tell you that it has been a while since someone has been here. I'm here to change that! I want you to recognize that people come here and even if it takes several years I will stay true to this wiki. Hey, are you still here? I know there hasn't been any activity for a while, but I'm hoping that we can get this wikia a little more popular, to encourage new members. I just don't know how to do that, and hoping you could help... -KidVegeta Haha Hey, there, Shien! This is your wiki? It was adopted by my friend. LOL at the coincidence, anyway xD I am such a me 11:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, cool. Well, I'm writing L: Walk Alone with the bureaucrat User:KidVegeta. The first chapter is still in progress :) I am such a me 14:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC)